Did you just call me Koneko !
by nakanai de kudasai
Summary: [ONESHOT]Les Dir' sont tous des pervers ! Moi je dis ! Bref .. xD Je fais de réusmé, c'est trop facile sinon. Ah si ! C'est du multilemon xD [ça suffit ? xD] Fanfic' dédicass' .


**Titre :** Call me Koneko

**Auteur : **Nakanai de kudasai

**Sujet :** Les Dir en Grey .

**Couples :** répond pas xD

**Note : **ça vous arrive d'avoir des délires pervers sur msn ? Non ? Ben moi oui xDDDD .. Cette Fanfic est une super dédicaaaasse à .. se reconnaîtront xDD sans blagues xD

**Note2 **: Koneko Chaton

« « « « « « « « + » » » » » » » »

2h00 du matin, environ. Après quelques lancés de bouteilles d'eau –pleines ou vides-, de médiators, de baguettes, des salutations et des remerciements, chaque membre du groupe était reparti, l'un après l'autre, dans les backstage, pour regagner la loge commune. Cela avait encore été un concert épuisant. Il s'étaient tous donné au maximum, enchaînant poses pour les photos du live, fanservices pour rassasier la foule, jeu particulièrement impressionnant quelque fut l'instrument, endurance surprenante et autres petites excentricités de leur cru; Comme un lancé spectaculaire de guitare à travers la foule par un certain grand dadais aux cheveux rouges –qui, évidemment, ne pouvais plus jouer après cette démonstration de baka attitude bien développée-, ou encore un certain chanteur qui avait manifestement décidé d'embêter les gardes au devant de la scène en se jetant sur la foule, sans prévenir, à plusieurs reprises. En bref, un concert qui ne serait pas oublié de si tôt.

Désormais, chacun était installé sur son tabouret, devant sa glace, à se démaquiller, se recoiffer correctement et débarbouiller son torse de fausses gouttes de sang, concernant un certain blond que l'on ne nommera pas. Shinya avait été le premier à partir. Et le « à demain » qu'il avait lancé dévoilait un léger pincement dans la voix. Seul Die semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais il se contenta d'esquisser un demi sourire, reportant son attention sur le coton démaquillant qu'il appliquait sur ses yeux.

Ce n'est que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard que les quatre jeunes hommes étaient fins prés. Même les membres du staff étaient repartis, tôt, il fallait l'avouer mais partis tout de même. Le chanteur, ayant délaissé son costume de scène pour se rhabiller simplement d'un jean souple moulant comme à sa petite habitude, et d'une simple chemise noire, se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Simultanément, Kaoru, Toshiya et Die s'étaient jetés un regard, immédiatement sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est le leader du groupe qui fut le plus prompt à rattraper Kyo par le poignet. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, le regard questionneur.

**Quoi ? **demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé, le regard planté dans celui de Kaoru.

**Tu pars déjà ?**

**Je vois pas pourquoi je resterais.. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, j'suis fatigué..** répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Ce concert l'avait épuisé. A cet instant, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : une bonne douche tiède. Mais apparemment, les autres ne voyaient pas les choses de cette façon. Kyo comprenait d'hors et déjà qu'ils voulaient tous le retenir, à la façon dont ils avaient le regard fixé sur lui. Il attendait simplement, les bras croisés, que l'on lui dise quelque chose de concret.

**En fait, on a prévu de profiter de toi, ce soir, koneko .**. Déclara le second guitariste, toujours assis sur son tabouret, un grand sourire niais et tout fier collé aux lèvres. Sans prévenir, Toshiya lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un air de reproche qui eut du mal à persister bien longtemps, alors que les deux amis commençaient déjà à rire comme les deux abrutis qu'ils étaient. Kyo, lui, commençait à perdre le fil. « Profiter de lui » .. Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendaient par là ..Il reposa son regard sur Kaoru, dégageant son poignetLes mains dans les poches, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, à l'intention du leader.

**C'est quoi ce délire ?** lui dit-il simplement. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'avait voulut dire Daisuke. Il prenait ça comme une blague, où à la limite juste une taquinerie.. rien de plus. Mais il restait suspicieux à cette façon qu'avait Kao' de le regarder.Alors, maintenant, lui aussi se mettait à partager les blagues des deux autres ? Bravo ..

**Qui dit que c'est un délire ?** Répondit-il de façon bien trop suspecte pour le petit chanteur.Celui**-**ci lâcha simplement un soupire, après quelques secondes de silence, pour se retourner, et saisir la poignée de la porte. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de l'ouvrir que deux bras forts entouraient déjà sa taille. Il sursauta légèrement, coincé tout contre Kaoru . Il essaya de se dégager, mais naturellement, Leader-sama était plus fort, et de toute manière, avait une bien meilleure prise de la situation que le blond.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ! Kuso, lâche moi .. !**

**Non, non, non .. pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.**

**Non, pas tout de suite..**, avait renchérit Toshiya, s'approchant de Kyo pour finalement se placer devant lui, un beau sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Die l'avait suivit, affichant cet exact même sourire. Ils avait tout les trois l'air d'avoir manigancé un kidnapping contre le chanteur. Et celui-ci commençait vraiment à avoir peur de ce qu'était cette stupide blague qu'ils étaient entrain de lui jouer.

**Kusoooo, foutez moi la paix **

**Et puis quoi encore.. . Tu es à portée de main, warumono…, qui te laisserais t'en tirer aussi facilement ? **Sur ces mots, Toshiya s'était rapproché du chanteur, glissant sa main sur son torse par dessus la chemise noire, en lui adressant son célèbre regard ravageur et, pour le coup, exagérément aguicheur.

**Vous avez bu vos flacon de démaquillant ou quoi ! hey .. qu'est-ce que tu..**

Kyo n'avait pas eut le temps de dire un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de protester quand au fait que Toshiya décide délibérément d'ouvrir sa chemise, et de défaire sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas eut le temps parce que Kaoru le bloquait toujours, l'empêchant donc d'éviter les lèvres de Daisuke, qui avaient littéralement happé les siennes pour l'emporter dans un baiser obligé. Il avait sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, forçant le passage, sans pouvoir réagir. Il sentait également les mains du bassiste, qui déboutonnaient sa chemise, la repoussaient en arrière pour dévoiler son torse, glissaient sur ses hanches, puis sur ses fesses, pour défaire son pantalon en prenant bien soin de caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient toucher. Elles abaissent son jean, le lui retiraient, puis se posaient ensuite sur son ventre, entamant de douces caresses. Kaoru, lui aussi, avait glissé les mains sur le torse du chanteur, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y donner quelques petits coups de langue.

Kyo tentait bien de résister à ses assaillants, il tentait bien de gigoter le plus possible, se faisant anguille contre le leader, mais celui-ci, ripostant, recula, obligeant le blond à en faire de même. Il recula jusqu'au canapé de la pièce, et, rapidement, l'obligea à s'y asseoir. Toshiya s'assit à la droite du jeune homme. Kyo n'eut le temps que de lancer un regard noir au guitariste en face de lui, se retrouvant déjà en moins de deux allongé de force sur le sofa, la tête sur les cuisses du Bassiste. Kaoru lui tint les poignet, pendant que Daisuke, qui avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour retirer ses vêtements, s'approchait de Kyo, nu, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il vint s'installer à genoux sur le canapé, et s'efforça de se glisser entre les jambes du chanteur, après avoir fait glissé le boxer de ce dernier, qui, lui, gigotait toujours autant qu'il pouvait. Il lançait çà et là des «Arrêtez !» « Kuso ! » et autres «Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !», mais bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas le moindre effet sur l'attitude de ses trois sois-disant amis. D'ailleurs, Daisuke ne s'en montrait que davantage entreprenant. Correctement installé entre les jambes du blond, il vint déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, puis dévia dans son cou. Une main se glissa sous sa cuisses, pour légèrement la relever, et soudainement, sans prévenir, il pénétra brutalement Kyo, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et de douleur à la fois. Il avait terriblement mal. Le guitariste ne semblait pas vouloir faire dans la douceur extrême. C'était violent et froid. C'était aussi très égoïste. Toshiya, sur les cuisses duquel la tête du blond était toujours posée, caressa doucement ses cheveux, comme pour le rassurer, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres, tandis que Kaoru venait malmener les boutons de chair qui se durcissaient progressivement sur le torse de la victime, en les suçotant tour à tour. Le chanteur du groupe ne retenait pas ses cris, malgré l'attention toute particulière des deux autres, sous les coups de bassin violent du guitariste. Des petites gouttelettes d'eau s'étaient formées, au bord de ses yeux, menaçant de déborder à tout instant. Daisuke lâchait à présent, à répétition, des râles de plaisir, augmentant la cadence. Ses mains avaient saisit les hanches de Kyo, pour ainsi mieux se mouvoir en lui, le faisant suivre un mouvement inverse au sien. Le bassiste caressait, avec douceur, les cheveux du blond, tandis que Kaoru, toujours agenouillé devant le canapé, caressait les lèvres de ce dernier, de sa langue, lui donnant quelques petits baisers de temps à autres, la main droite posée sur son ventre. Les larmes vinrent finalement aux yeux de Kyo, alors que Die donnait un dernier coup de reins aussi brutal que les autres, se déversant en lui. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, pour finalement laisser siffler un soupire. Il se pencha sur le petit corps frêle qu'il venait tout juste de posséder, et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur le bout de son nez, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner sa brutalité –ce qui avait peu de chance de fonctionner-. Il se retira ensuite délicatement du jeune homme, pour finalement rester assis à l'autre bout du canapé, adressant un sourire de satisfaction au leader; Il posa sa tête, légèrement en arrière, sur le dossier du fauteuil, reprenant son souffle, la sueur perlant sur son front. Toshiya et Kaoru s'accordèrent alors un regard entendu. Le bassiste, à l'aide du brun, releva Kyo en position assise, sur ses genoux. Ce dernier se laissa ,faible, prendre dans ses bras, laissant sa tête se poser au creux de son épaule. Des sourires s'affichèrent devant cette image. Puis finalement, après quelques secondes de répit pour le blond, Kaoru se mit correctement en place, toujours agenouillé, en face de celui-ci. Il caressa doucement sa cuisse, puis, progressivement, remonta un peu plus haut.. puis encore davantage pour finalement parvenir à son entre-jambe. Il immobilisa là sa main, puis la laissa glisser, d'une indéfinissable lenteur le long de son membre. Kyo se crispa très légèrement, puis sembla finalement se détendre bien plus, alors que l'autre entamait de très légère caresses, du bout des doigts, pour le faire languir un petit peu. C'est lorsque Kyo pencha très légèrement la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi-fermés qu'il se pencha légèrement, et décida finalement de prendre son membre en bouche, enroulant et déroulant sa langue tout autour, suçant, léchant d'une exquise manière. Toshiya se contentait de déposer de petits baisers dans le cou du blond, qui lui, commençait à pousser de long soupires, ses joues s'empourprant de plus en plus sous le plaisir. Die, quand à lui, se contentait d'admirer le jeune homme, perdu et abandonné sous la langue de Kaoru, pas encore remit de ses sensations dernières.

Kyo poussait à présent des gémissements qu'il ne retenait plus, absolument surpassé par le plaisir que lui procurait le savoir faire de son leader. Une main s'agrippait à l'accoudoir du sofa, et l'autre, serrait fortement la main de Toshiya, les doigts entrelacés aux siens. Il se laissait perdre, agréablement, dans les méandres du plaisir, étant alors loin de toute pensée. Il n'avait plusqu'une seule obsession : Kaoru. Sa bouche. sa langue. Ce qu'il lui faisait. Et c'est au moment fatidique et ultime que, faisant preuve du pire sadisme que Kyo ait connu, Kaoru stoppa son entreprise, quittant le membre dont il aurait dut à l'instant s'attendre à absorber la semence. Le chanteur, sourcils froncés, poussa une petit plainte de protestation, qui fut rapidement étouffée par la bouche enflammée d'un certain bassiste qui n'avait su résister à l'appel de ces lèvres pulpeuses et terriblement excitantes. S'en suivit un long et profond baiser, dans lequel Kyo avait néanmoins énormément de mal à oublier son membre, douloureusement durcis après le passage de Leader-sama. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était entrain de se rhabiller tout comme Die, qui d'ailleurs, venait de sortir de la pièce, dans un « arigatô koneko . » chaleureux, et vraisemblablement, plein de gratitude. Kaoru fit de même, déposant un baiser sur le front du chanteur blottit contre un Toshiya qui avait enfin décidé de le laisser respirer. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc à présent seuls, tout les deux. Le bassiste, après un second baiser dont il n'avait pas réussit à contenir le besoin, glissa sa main le long de l'entrejambe de Kyo, histoire de ne pas le laisser davantage souffrir. D'après le petit gémissement aigu que venait de laisser échapper le blond, il n'y avait nul doute qu'il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient rhabillés, et sortaient de la loge. En sortant du bâtiment, il purent constater qu'il était véritablement tard. Les rues étaient totalement désertes. La lumière des lampadaires éclairait des bancs vides et des rues nues de toute présence. Les deux membres du groupes marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Toshiya, dans un parfait silence que le bassiste mit longtemps à rompre, une fois devant l'auto.

**Je te raccompagne ?** Proposa-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres que Kyo n'ignora pas.

**Non, ça va .. c'est pas la peine..**

En fait, Kyo se doutait bien que ça n'était pas par simple gentillesse que Toshi' lui demandait cela. Rien qu'à voir ce sourire qu'il avait tellement de mal à dissimuler, c'était évident. Il avait eut sa dose ce soir là et préférait bien rentrer chez lui. Même si quelque part, quelque chose lui disait que Toshiya serait bien moins égoïste que les deux autres. Il préféra tout de même poursuivre son chemin, contournant l'angle de la rue, en adressant un bref signe de main au bassiste. Il pris la rue de gauche, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, et soupira. Il n'avait plus besoin d'essayer de marcher correctement maintenant qu'il était seul. Daisuke n'y était vraiment pas allé avec toute la plus grande douceur du monde, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il s'arrêta devant son immeuble, composa le code, et poussa la porte, sans remarquer la voiture noire qui était garée au devant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer à l'intérieur du hall qu'il se fit attraper par les épaules et plaquer contre le mur, juste à coté de la porte qui se ferma dans un « clic » à coté de lui. Un corps qui pouvait se deviner brûlant à travers les vêtements se colla tout contre lui. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes, délicatement, pour finalement approfondir rapidement le baiser. Un souffle chaud vint survoler son cou, avant que des mains ne le soulèvent. Toshiya, les mains déposées sous les fesses de Kyo, le porta jusqu'à sa taille, de façon à ce qu'il soit entre ses jambes. Il colla le chanteur contre la paroi, et vint doucement mordiller son cou.Puis, retapant le code rapidement de la mian droite–Il le connaissait assez bien pour avoir vécu avec Kyo, au début-, il poussa empressement la porte, menant le blond à l'intérieur, qu'il portait toujours.

8h00 du matin. Kyo s'éveillait doucement, pas assez lucide pour comprendre encore assez bien où il était et qu'il sortait de son paisible sommeil, mais suffisamment pour se sentir blottit contre quelques chose de chaud, dans une tendre étreinte. Un petit sourire de bien être se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque, devenu plus conscient et tentant de bouger ses mains, il avait réalisé qu'elles étaient attachées. Un bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais compris bien vite qu'un bandeau lui obstruait la vue. Pour le coup, il était loin d'apprécier.

**Toshiya ?**

…**hum ?**

**Toshi' ! Kuso ! Enlève moi ça !**

**Anoooo ..**

**Depeche !**

**Naannnn..**

**Sii ! Toshiiiiyaaa ! Hayaku !**

**Non ! .**

**Kusoooo ! **

**Héhéhéééé ..**

**T.T C'est pas juste**

**Kawaii **

**NANN ! PAS kawaii !**

**Kawaii !**

**Nan !**

**Nan ? Donc je te l'enlève pas ?**

**Si !**

**Si ? tu es kawaii ? Aaah.. Je suis bien d'accord ..**

**Tu vas mouriir !**

**J'ai peur.. surtout que c'est moi qui ait la clé.. Tu risques pas d'aller loin..**

**J'te deteste **

**Je sais . ..**

**Humf ..**

**Kyo ?**

**Quoi !**

**On a complètement oublié de te le dire hier .. joyeux anniversaire Koneko.**

**.. .. pas Koneko .. ..**

**Joyeux anniversaire **

**TT**


End file.
